


Scales of Justice and Leverage (working title)

by GunItNeko



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superhero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunItNeko/pseuds/GunItNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparrington Superhero AU<br/>not gonna lie I'm posing this bit 'cause im over eager but not getting anywhere. I may take this down for a fuller story later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales of Justice and Leverage (working title)

How the hell had this happened? How the hell did James end up being the damsel in distress?  
James gave the power sapping containment barrier one more punch despite knowing it wouldn’t do any good. It was mostly just to put up a fight and let out some frustration.

It wasn’t long for Sparrow to saunter over. “Now now, James dear, you don’t want to hurt yourself.”  
The name stopped him cold. “How did you-?”  
“I know people, love, getting your secret identity wasn’t really that hard. And not much of a secret, you’re registered after all.”  
Yes, he was registered, He worked for the government that wasn’t something they wouldn’t know about but that information wasn’t for the public either! That was classified. How had a third rate, self proclaimed supervillain with no actual powers or weapons or even influence manage to get a hold of information like that? And what would he want with it?  
“Don’t worry, love. You’re secret’s safe with me. I have a lot of secrets, actually, not all of them mine but I know whats worth knowing and using and what isn’t.”  
James glared. “And you’ll be using my name in exchange for my cooperation.”

The Sparrow smiled and waved him off, “Nah, mate. That’s something I’ll be keeping to meself. There’s nothing in telling your name to the world for me.”

James leaned back from the barrier, folding his arms and taking a more authoritative stance despite his position. “Then what do you want? To ransom me back? Take my powers for good? Kill me? Slowly?”

“I’m hurt, Commodore. What makes you think I don’t just want to enjoy your company without you trying to toss me across the city into a jail cell?”

“You could have called. That’s usually how villains let everyone know what they’re up to.”

“Yes yes the whole hi-jacking the news to make threats routine. I would have loved to ask you so publicly for all the world to see but seeing as you are a private man, secret identity and all that, I thought I’d ask you in a more quiet manner.”

“By capturing me.”

“Well I wasn’t exactly confident that you would come along if I just asked nicely.” The Sparrow turned and started working the crane to load the containment field onto the boat before taking off. “Not saying I’m not gonna ransom you back, mind. Think of it this way: You’re on holiday. A holiday that, once they pay me, your government will be footing the bill for. You’re on paid leave, mate. And you need it with all the crime fighting and leading you do. Just sit back-“

The containment jostled as the crane suddenly stopped, bringing James to the floor.

“-relax,-”

The crane then released and dropped it’s cargo onto the barge causing James to be thrown around some more. He couldn’t help moaning in pain and slight nausea. With his powers sapped he was going to be bruised later.

“-and enjoy the ride.” The Sparrow then leapt out of the crane and then ran and leapt onto the barge. “Take us out, Mr. Gibbs!”

\--

Later in the barge cabin. “Are sure about this, sir? I know we have this equipment and we’re good a keeping a low profile and it’s not like we’ve never uh… had captives before but-“

“Out with it Gibbs.”

“But ransoming The Commodore? We’re dealing with the government here. This isn’t like taking a team member from some vigilantes with no outside help. There’s going to be multiple agencies lookin’ for him and not to mention any of the villain syndicates that might want to try and take him for themselves.”

“Indeed. BUT it is because of the government and those same enemies, Mr. Gibbs, that if WE have the Commodore we can rest assured no one else does.”


End file.
